


Calls to Beyond

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Sort Of, even from beyond the veil, halloween fic, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce Wayne's kids, biological, legal and emotional make a call to beyond the veil on Halloween night.Inspired by the seance scene from Addams Family.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & His Children
Series: Flufftober2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Calls to Beyond

It was the evening of Halloween, the candy had been distributed, the festivities were done and the rest of the late Bruce Wayne's coven was either gone or sleeping.

Jason brewed the tea, Duke grabbed the cedar, Dick took the crystal globe and the porcelain dish while Cassandra led the way through the tunnels under the house.

Once they got to Bruce's favourite spot, Stephanie laid down the blanket and they all made a circle around the crystal globe. First to last, clockwise. Space was left between Dick and Damian, enough for a fully grown man to sit comfortably.

When everyone was seated, Tim snapped his fingers and the candles already present lit up around the small alcove.

"So?" said Jason, "Are we ready?"

There were murmurs of assent from everyone and Dick picked up the cedar. After lighting the smudges stick he put it at the center of their circle. After, he directed everyone to hold hands.

Once everyone was connected, eyes closed with Damian and Dick having one hand free each, Dick started to say their prayers, calling out to their ancestors for guidance and protection. Once that part was one, he called to one specific person, calling them to join their circle.

The candles in the room flickered for a moment and by the time they all opened their eyes, there was a figure holding Dick and Damina's hands. He was a little faded, almost transparent but his blue eyes were clear and the smile just as they remembered it though he looked a little younger than he had been when he had taken his last breath.

The man smiled and he took his hands away, taking a look around.

"Tea and Seance on Halloween," he said, "How is it that I always end up with the most cliche moments with you guys?"

Jason snorted "Hey, Old man,"

"Hiya Bruce

"Dad,"

"Hello, Baba,"

"Nice seeing you B-man,"

"Hey, B,"

"Good to see you, Bruce,"

"Hi, Bruce,"

The apparition of Bruce smiled and gestures to the teapot and cups, "Don't wait on my account,"

Jason smiled and passed around eight cups of tea.

"So," said Bruce, "What's been going on with all of you? Barbara? You had your birthday last month right, how was it? Sixty-five is a big number,"

Slowly, his children started to tell him of their life's greatest moments since the last time they had talked, the good and the important. Barbara's birthday bash, Duke's first grandchild, Damian's first grey hair, Jason's reform school's second branch and of course, Stephnie's new free clinic. They also talked about Cassandra's accomplishments as Head Witch of the Wayne Coven and Dick's school for magical performing. Tim talked about the advancement and integration of magic and technology Wayne Enterprises and how he and Damian had been working on it diligently.

"That's great, guys," said Bruce, "Sounds like you guys have been having a great time, but tell me the rest of it,"

"What are you talking about, B?" asked Dick, like they didn't have this conversation every time they called Bruce to them.

"Come on now," said Bruce, "I didn't come heat to just listen to the pretty, tell me the ugly,"

Ever so slowly, Damian discussed the numerous deaths an attack on League of Assassins had led to, Barbara talked about her chronic pain with Jason chiming in too, Cassandra talked of the burden of the cowl and Stephanie spoke about crumbling under the responsibility. Dick told them about worrying for his kids and Duke agreed, citing how scared he was since his daughter hadn't really bounced back after her difficult pregnancy.

By the time they were done, most of his kids had tears in their eyes and were quietly hugging each other.

"Thanks for that," said Bruce softly, "But I've been watching you, you know. The nightmares come and go, the hardships might seem like they'll crush you but I know you guys can get through them. I saw how you guys supported each other after I was gone. I know that Dick still calls movie night and Jason still cooks dinner for everyone at least twice a month. Stephanie and Jay, you guys have helped so many people doing what you do,"

"Cassandra, baby girl, I am so proud of what you've done with my former mantel. The League of Assassins has always been wild but Damian, you ave come so far with it, changed the world in ways your mother and grandfather only ever dreamed of and you did it because you are dedicated, you care for those who work for you and while I can't say anything for the grief, you are strong. You guys are all so strong. Tim and Barbara, you guys have made advancements we only dremed of years ago, you guys are going os far and pushing through whatever life throws at you. Even from beyond, I will always admire you guys' strength, all of yours,"

"You really do watch over us all the time, don't you?" said Tim, voice as soft as the slow smile that spread across his face.

"Always," murmured Bruce, "Always,"

His kids smiled, gratitude shining in their eyes

"Thank you, Bruce," said Dick

"You're Welcome, Chum," said Bruce, "Though I think it's time for me to go,"

"Bye, Bruce,"

"See ya, B,"

"Thanks for coming,"

"Thank you, Baba,"

"Bye-bye,"

"Happy travels, Pops,"

"Bye, B,"

"Until next time, Bruce,"

The candles flickered again and when they steadied, their father was once again gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the comment!


End file.
